εïз Como Tudo Começou εïз
by Lu Hockey
Summary: O inicio do relacionamento de Tonks e Lupin na Ordem da Fênix.
1. O 1º Encontro

Dumbledore escutou atentamente o que Harry lhe contava sobre os acontecimentos do cemitério, como Voldermort havia recuperado seus poderes e estava de volta. Ele não demorou a mandar corujas para antigos membros da Ordem e futuros novos membros, contando o que havia acontecido, e que ele iria refazer a Ordem da Fênix.

Felizmente Dumbledore sabia que Voldermort não havia morrido totalmente, e os acontecimentos dos últimos anos lhe provaram que ele estava certo. Com isso, ele mantinha sempre contatos com os antigos membros da Ordem, e com sua influência, ele conhecia bastante gente que ele confiava e que podia se juntar a nova Ordem.

Não tardou muito e os bruxos que ele havia enviado uma coruja logo responderam. Estava reaberta a Ordem da Fênix. Só tinha um problema, o local para ser a sede. Dumbledore já tinha uma idéia, mas precisava convencer uma única pessoa a aceitar.

Quando Dumbledore contou a Sirius sua idéia, ele já a imaginava. Ele mesmo chegou a pensar nessa idéia, mas quando falou para ele voltar a morar na casa, sua reação foi a pior possível. Sirius detestava aquela casa, era tudo que eles lutavam contra. Porém Dumbledore o avisou que Lupin estaria de volta ao país em alguns dias e iria morar com ele, melhorando assim seu ânimo. Pelo menos não estaria sozinho.

No dia que se mudaram para o Largo Grimmauld nº12, Sirius não reconhecia a própria casa. Ela estava fechada há anos, o elfo domestico não a limpava mais, os cantos da casa estavam impregnados de magia, a maioria dela com magia negra. Teriam muito trabalho a fazer para que aquela casa ficasse habitável novamente. Dumbledore os acompanhava, colocando feitiços novos por todos os cantos da casa. Ele mesmo se tornou o fiel do segredo sobre a localização da sede, tornando a casa invisível para qualquer pessoa que não fosse da Ordem.

Com o passar dos dias, Dumbledore estava cada vez mais atarefado. Como só ele podia dizer a localização da sede, ou ele mesmo a mostrava aos membros da Ordem, ou ele escrevia uma carta contando o endereço. Mas como a segunda opção não era muito confiável, ele tinha que reunir vários membros da Ordem e mostrar a localização da sede. E assim foi por alguns dias. Quando todos já sabiam da localização, Dumbledore resolveu marcar a primeira reunião.

Sirius e Lupin estavam sentados em um dos sofás da sala de visita. Estavam apenas esperando por Dumbledore para começarem a reunião. Os restantes dos membros se encontravam na cozinha.

Dumbledore não demorou a chegar, e para a surpresa dos dois, ele não estava sozinho. Vinha acompanhado por uma bela jovem. Uma jovem de cabelos pretos, lisos, na altura do ombro, olhos cinza e um rosto com feitio de coração.

- Desculpe a minha demora rapazes, tive um importante compromisso antes! – ao falar isso, Dumbledore olhava sorrindo para a jovem ao seu lado, que retribuiu o sorriso. – Esta aqui é Ninfa ...

- Tonks professor Dumbledore – dizia a garota fazendo careta – Por favor. Me chame apenas de Tonks.

- Tude bem Tonks, embora eu não ache Ninfadora um nome feio – Dumbledore sorria com a careta que ela fazia novamente – Tonks é uma metamorfomaga, auror e a mais nova integrante da Ordem.

Os dois olhavam interessados a Tonks. Lupin nunca tinham visto uma metamorfomaga antes e Sirius olhava interessado para qualquer mulher que aparecesse em sua frente, embora o nome Tonks e Ninfadora lhe soasse muito familiar.

- Tonks ... – continuou Dumbledore, apontando para Sirius - ...este aqui é o Sirius. Sirius Black.

Tonks saiu do lado de Dumbledore e parou em frente a Sirus, observando-o curiosamente.

- Sirius! O famoso Sirius Black!

- Sim, sou eu mesmo! – Sirius sorria para ela.

- Eu não acredito! Você não deve lembrar de mim, não é!

- Desculpe, mas não estou me lembrando. - Sirius a observava de cima a baixo, pensando de onde poderia conhecê-la.

- Sou sua prima – Sirius ainda a observava, não conseguindo lembrar da garota – Pela sua cara você não consegue lembrar! – Sirius sacudiu a cabeça concordando – Sou filha de Andrômeda Tonks.

Ao ouvir isso, Lupin percebeu como os dois eram realmente muito parecidos. Ela tinha os traços de um Black. Os cabelos pretos e os olhos cinza lembravam bastantes com os de Sirius, embora ela pudesse não estar na sua forma natural.

- Ninfadora ...

- Tonks, Sirius. Por favor, é Tonks.

- Bem que esse nome me pareceu familiar – Sirius a encarava com alegria e a abraçou – Mas você cresceu bastante heim. Pelo que me lembro, você era uma criança quando nós encontramos pela ultima vez. E se eu não estou enganado, você estava numa fase de só usar cabelo comprido!

- Já faz mais de 16 anos isso Sirius. Eu já estou bem crescidinha agora e aquela fase já passou! – ao dizer isso Tonks mudou seu cabelo, fazendo-o ficar comprido na altura da cintura. – Agora estou na fase de deixá-lo mais, digamos assim, colorido e interessante. – Tonks mudou seu cabelo novamente, mas dessa vez ela o deixou bem mais curto e roxo.

Ambos estavam rindo, eles estavam felizes por se reencontrarem.

- Tonks ... – disse Dumbledore, desviando a atenção dela de Sirius e a apresentando a Lupin – este aqui é o Lupin. Remo Lupin.

Tonks voltou-se para Lupin e foi cumprimentá-lo. Lupin esticou a mão para a garota, que o cumprimentou entusiasmadamente e os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

Lupin sentiu a mão dela encostar-se na sua. Ela tinha uma pele macia, quente e delicada. Então ele sentiu um perfume suave lhe invadir as narinas, o perfume que ela usava. Ele olhou para Tonks, seus olhos encontrando os dela.

Tonks cumprimentou Lupin alegremente, apertando a mão que lhe foi estendida. Ela observava o rapaz quando seus olhos encontraram com os dele. Aquele olhar penetrante, que a via através das aparências, como se ele pudesse ver a alma dela. Aquele olhar que durou apenas um segundo, mas que parecia uma eternidade.

- Muito prazer! – Eles soltaram as mãos e desviaram o olhar.

- O prazer é todo meu. – e com isso Tonks voltou sua atenção para Sirius.

- Muito bem, como já foram apresentados, vamos! – Dumbledore falava novamente – Temos uma cozinha cheia de bruxos nos esperando para uma reunião!

Lupin acompanhava Dumbledore à frente, enquanto Tonks e Sirius conversavam animadamente.

Terminada a reunião, todos foram embora, exceto Tonks, que resolveu ficar um pouco mais para conversar com o seu primo.

Os três estavam na cozinha. Lupin pegou algumas cervejas amanteigadas para beberem e entregou uma garrafa para cada um. Tonks e Sirius conversavam animadamente, rindo bastante. Estavam se divertindo muito relembrando do passado.

Passada algumas horas, Lupin estava cansado e se levantou da cadeira.

- Se vocês me dão licença, vou me retirar. Preciso acordar cedo amanha. - e os dois que não paravam de rir olharam para ele.

- Nossa já é tarde – Tonks olhava o relógio – Perdi a hora. Me desculpem. – e ao dizer isso se levantou também.

Sirius estava se levantando quando Tonks o interrompeu.

- Não precisa se incomodar Sirius. Lupin me acompanha até a porta, certo?

Os amigos se olharam. Sirius deu um sorriso maroto a Lupin, que o ignorou.

- Claro, sem problema algum! – Lupin evitava olhar para o amigo.

- Muito bem então. Tchau Sirius. – Tonks se curvou para abraçar o primo e despediu dele.

Ela andava em direção a porta que Lupin segurava aberta quando tropeçou no pé de uma das cadeiras espalhadas pela cozinha e caiu no chão. Mas antes que Lupin ou Sirius pudessem chegar ao seu encontro para ajudá-la a se levantar, ela se levantou sozinha.

- Eu estou bem ... – disse ela ficando vermelha e observando que os dois a encaravam preocupados - ... é normal isso acontecer. Acho que Dumbledore se esqueceu de contar que sou desastrada!

- Você está bem mesmo? – Sirius olhava preocupado.

- Estou bem sim. Vamos! – disse ela olhando para Lupin.

Tonks e Lupin saíram da cozinha em silêncio e ficaram assim até chegarem à porta da casa.

- Você está bem mesmo! – perguntou Lupin enquanto abria a porta.

- Estou sim. Não foi nada. – ela sorria – Vocês são amigos há muito tempo!

- Desde os tempos de Hogwarts!

- Que bom que a amizade de vocês dura tanto tempo. É legal ter amigos assim. Que te conhecem o suficientemente bem para saberem o que está acontecendo sem precisar dizer nada, entendendo tudo apenas com o olhar.

- É bom sim.

- Você é sempre tão calado assim ou é só na minha presença! – ela continuava sorrindo.

Lupin não esperava por uma pergunta como aquela, mal a conhecia. Ele não conseguiu responder, nem sabia o que responder, apenas engasgou com as palavras que tentavam sair de sua boca. Tonks ria.

- Tchau Lupin. Até a próxima reunião. – Tonks ia saindo da casa.

- Onde você mora!

- Porque você quer saber! – Tonks respondeu, seu sorriso desaparecendo do rosto e ficando séria.

- Haaaa ... desculpe. – disse Lupin rápido ao ver o rosto dela e percebendo o que tinha falado – Não foi isso que quis dizer. – ele se embolava nas palavras. Tonks continuava a observá-lo, ainda séria – Só queria saber se não é perigoso para você ir sozinha para casa uma hora dessas ...

- Eu sei me defender, não sou nenhuma criança.

- Eu sei muito bem disso. – Lupin ficou vermelho com a frase que disse, não sabia nem porque tinha dito aquilo – Eu não quis te ofender Tonks. Só fiquei preocupado.

- Estou cansada das pessoas me tratarem feito criança. Eu já estou bem crescida, não preciso disto. E além do mais, eu sou uma auror. – Tonks respirava fundo.

- Me desculpe Tonks. Não foi minha intenção te ofender. – Lupin tentava consertar a situação – Se você quer saber minha opinião, não te acho uma criança. Dumbledore nunca a chamaria para fazer parte da Ordem se não a achasse madura o suficiente para enfrentar as situações que enfrentaremos.

Tonks o observava, um pouco furiosa. Nenhum dos dois falava nada. Sirius então apareceu na porta.

- Estava subindo pro quarto e percebi que vocês ainda estavam aqui. – ele observava os dois – Não interrompi nada não, né! – ele olhava para Lupin.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Tonks continuava calada, respirando fundo.

- O que aconteceu aqui! Aluado, o que você andou aprontando com minha prima?

- Eu só quis saber se não era perigoso ela ir para casa uma hora dessas ... – Lupin tentava esclarecer a situação.

- Haaaa. – respondeu Sirius curioso – E ela ficou brava com você por causa disso!

- Eu não sou uma criança. Eu sei me defender! – Tonks falava novamente, um pouco mais calma.

- Eu já te pedi desculpas Tonks, não foi minha intenção te ofender.

- Não se preocupe prima. Ele é assim mesmo. Sempre se preocupando com as pessoas em sua volta. É característico dele!

Tonks observava Lupin. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa, encarando os próprios pés. Não gostava quando as pessoas falavam dele assim, descrevendo suas características. Ele estava sem graça e estava ficando vermelho novamente. Percebia que Tonks o analisava e que Sirius observava os dois. Ele resolveu erguer a cabeça e acabar logo com isso. Seus olhos encontraram com os de Tonks pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ela o scaneava por inteiro, mas quando seus olhares se encontraram, ela pode sentir a força do olhar dele, aquele mesmo olhar de horas antes, aquele olhar que conseguia observar sua alma, que a deixava sem reação. Ela pôde ver nos olhos dele que ele não estava confortável com a situação e ela estava causando tudo isso.

- Me desculpe Lupin. – Tonks falava meio sem graça, ainda olhando nos olhos dele. – Eu fui rude gritando com você. É só que todo mundo tem me tratado feito criança ultimamente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não te acho uma criança. E acho que ninguém aqui na Ordem irá te tratar como criança.

- Me desculpe!

- Você está desculpada Tonks.

- Que bom fizeram as pazes. – Sirius dizia rindo da situação, fazendo os dois desviarem os olhares e olhar para ele – Não gostaria de ver os dois brigados! Já que estamos todos felizes, podemos voltar para a cozinha, conversar e beber mais um pouco!

- Eu preciso ir para casa Sirius. Fica para a próxima reunião! Tchau vocês dois.

Tonks se despediu dos dois com um aceno e desaparatou, deixando-os sozinhos parados na porta. Logo em seguida eles entraram.

- Essa sua prima é bem maluquinha viu!

- É sim. Mas é bem bonita também, e de criança ela não tem nada! – Sirius olhava para Lupin com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Sirius, ela é sua prima! – Lupin sacudia a cabeça – Você não mudou nada sabia! É só aparecer uma mulher bonita na sua frente que você fica todo assanhado.

- Quem disse que eu fiquei assim! Eu apenas comentei que a achava bonita e que ela virou um mulherão, nada mais! Pelo jeito você também concorda não é! – o sorriso no rosto de Sirius ficou mais maroto ainda, como se ele estivesse aprontando alguma coisa errada.

- Boa noite Sirius. – Lupin não respondeu a pergunta. Ele apenas se despediu de Sirius e foi para o quarto dormir. Responder em voz alta o que Sirius lhe perguntou seria assumir para si mesmo que aquela auror era uma mulher maravilhosa, que realmente não tinha nada de criança.


	2. Uma Amizade Inesperada

Sirius estava em seu quarto alimentando Bicuço enquanto Lupin estudava na sala. Hoje era dia de reunião novamente, a segunda reunião da Ordem. Lupin não esperava por ninguém na sede àquela hora, por isso, quando a campainha tocou e o quadro da Sra. Black começou a gritar, ele quase caiu do sofá de susto. Ele correu até a porta e a abriu, sem ao menos olhar para a pessoa que tinha chegado, correndo novamente para o quadro calar o quadro da Sra. Black que continuava a gritar.

Quando voltou a sala, encontrou Tonks parada ali, observando tudo, seus cabelos laranja, curtos, bagunçados, dando uma aparência rebelde a garota.

- O que você está fazendo aqui! – perguntou Lupin ofegante.

- Boa tarde para você também Lupin! – respondeu Tonks em um tom sarcástico.

- Ohh. Desculpe Tonks! Boa tarde. – Lupin a olhava intrigado.

- Boa tarde. – dessa vez Tonks foi mais gentil, sorrindo para ele.

- O que te traz a Ordem uma hora dessas Tonks! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lupin olhava agora preocupado.

- Eu vim para a reunião. Não teremos reunião hoje!

- Teremos, mas a reunião é só daqui a algumas horas – Lupin olhava para o relógio em seu pulso para conferir as horas.

- Ahhhh – Tonks parecia decepcionada e também aliviada – Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Eu acho que confundi os horários.

- É normal. Acontece com os melhores! – Lupin a observava com cuidado. Ele se lembrava da reunião anterior e tinha o maior cuidado com as palavras que utilizava com ela.

- Será que eu poderia espera pela reunião aqui na sede mesmo! Já que estou aqui ...

- Sim, claro. Fique a vontade Tonks. – Lupin disse apontando para um dos sofás – Você aceita alguma coisa para beber!

- Não precisa se preocupar. Não quero te incomodar.

- Não é incomodo algum. Eu já ia a cozinha pegar algo para beber mesmo! Já volto. – mas antes que ele saísse da sala, Sirius apareceu no pe da escada, carregando um saco que parecia cheio de ratos e com as mãos sujas de sangue.

- Tonks! Você por aqui!

- Oi Sirius. – disse ela animada – Cheguei um pouco cedo hoje, me confundi com os horários!

- Acontece com os melhores! Vejo que você está bem acompanhada... – Sirius olhou para o amigo e sorriu. Lupin se recusou a responder ao sorriso do amigo – ...eu vou terminar de alimentar o Bicuço e já desço para fazer companhia a vocês!

- Esse é o meu primo! Sempre brincalhão. Todas as lembranças que eu tenho dele quando criança ele está fazendo alguma gracinha.

- Esse é o Sirius. Mas eu já volto. Fique a vontade. – e ao dizer isso Lupin saiu em direção a cozinha.

Tonks sentou no sofá e começou a ler o livro que Lupin havia deixado cair no chão. Logo depois ele voltou carregando uma bandeja com uma jarra de suco e alguns copos. Ele serviu os copos, oferecendo um para ela e ficando com o outro.

Quando Tonks esticou a mão para pegar o copo de suco que Lupin lhe oferecia, seus dedos se encontraram por alguns segundos. Lupin pôde sentir novamente o quanto seus dedos eram macios, quentes e delicados. E novamente ele sentiu o perfume suave lhe invadir as narinas, o mesmo perfume de antes, o perfume que vinha dela.

- Obrigada Lupin.

- De nada.

- Dumbledore me falou que você foi professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas em Hogwarts.

- É, fui sim. Mas eu só fiquei por um ano.

- Dizem que é um cargo amaldiçoado. Não tem um professor que dure mais de um ano nesse cargo. Você não foi amaldiçoado, foi! – Tonks parecia preocupada.

- Não, não fui... – disse ele sorrindo, abaixando a voz para terminar a frase - ...não pelo cargo de professor.

- Que bom! – ela agora parecia aliviada - Mas então por que só ficou um ano!

- Digamos que eu tive alguns probleminhas...

- Eu sempre gostei de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Por isso quis ser uma auror. Embora ainda não saiba como consegui me formar como auror com esse meu jeito desastrado.

- Aposto que por você ser metamorfomaga isso contou muitos pontos. Não é sempre que alguém com esse dom resolve ser auror.

- Deve ser por isso mesmo. É muito útil nessa profissão.

- E para a Ordem também, tenho certeza! – Lupin sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Eles ficaram ali na sala conversando sobre vários assuntos, sobre o que vinha na mente, mais sobre o Harry, Voldermort e defesa contra as artes das trevas. Eles descobriram o quanto eles tinham em comum, o quanto gostavam das mesmas coisas e o quanto em tão pouco tempo você pode conhecer uma pessoa e se tornar amiga dela. Lupin acabou descobrindo também que não importa onde Tonks deixe seu copo, ela vai derrubá-lo no chão varias vezes. E com o passar das horas, Tonks já não o chamava Lupin mais pelo seu sobrenome.

- Sabe Remo, não sabia que você era assim! Você é tão sério, tão calado, tão quieto. Devia sorrir mais!

Para não contrariá-la e para agradecer o elogio, ele acabou sorrindo.

- Aposto que sua namorada pediu para você não mostrar esse sorriso, para não sair por ai conquistando as mulheres.

Lupin não pôde evitar e involuntariamente seu rosto ficou vermelho, fazendo Tonks perceber que ele ficou encabulado.

- Eu não tenho namorada. – ele não conseguia olhar para ela – E definitivamente eu não saio por ai conquistando as mulheres.

- É uma pena que você ache isso, porque você realmente tem um lindo sorriso. E eu tenho mais pena ainda das mulheres que não vêem isso. Pelo menos eu posso ver esse seu sorriso todas as reuniões!

- Aposto que você fala isso para todos os homens.

- Não todos, apenas os que realmente merecem, e são poucos.

- Foi assim que você conquistou seu namorado!

- Você acha que eu estou tentando te conquistar Remo! – Tonks brincava com ele.

Lupin se era possível ficou mais vermelho ainda. Ela realmente sabia como deixá-lo desconfortável. E ela não precisava tentar conquistá-lo, ela já o tinha conquistado, ela só não sabia disso.

- Hee ... não ... – Ele não sabia o que responder. Tonks ria da situação – Você ta achando isso muito engraçado, né!

- Você é engraçado Remo. Eu falei que você devia sorrir mais. Apesar de que esse seu jeito sério e quieto também é interessante, combina com você!

- Só você mesmo Tonks. Mas você não me respondeu se foi com a cantada do sorriso que você conquistou seu namorado! – ao dizer isso Lupin arriscou dar uma olhada mais direta nela.

- Não, não foi assim.. – Lupin ficou decepcionado com a resposta dela, embora não demonstrasse isso em seu rosto - ...foi com meus talentos naturais mesmo. – disse ela sorrindo – Mas eu não estou mais namorando o sujeito.

- Você realmente tem vários talentos naturais. – Tonks o encarou – Se você não se importar, posso saber o que houve!

- Tudo bem. Ele apenas se interessou por um dos meus talentos naturais. – ao ver que Lupin não havia entendido ela continuou – O de poder mudar constantemente minha aparência. No final é sempre a mesma coisa, eles só querem desfilar por ai com alguém que parece uma modelo, para se mostrarem aos amigos.

- Me desculpe Tonks.

- Você não precisa se desculpar Remo, você não fez nada.

Lupin não falou mais nada, não sabia o que falar e aparentemente nem Tonks. Então nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Eles apenas ficaram sentados ali no sofá, absortos em seus pensamentos e idéias.

- Remo! – disse Tonks quebrando aquele silêncio.

- Hmmm – resmungou ele, saindo de seus pensamentos e olhando para ela. Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Essa guerra vai ser pior do que a outra!

- Não sei Tonks. Mas eu sei que dessa vez estamos mais preparados do que a outra vez.

Tonks não conseguiu segurar e uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto. Lupin chegou mais perto dela e com a ponta dos dedos limpou a lágrima que escorria.

- Eu tenho tanto medo Remo. Eu sei que é bobagem, mas eu lembro da primeira guerra em que tanta gente morreu, eu era pequena, mas eu lembro da minha mãe me contando. Todos aqueles assassinatos, aquelas mortes horríveis...– varias lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto agora. Ela o abraçou, colocando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Lupin apenas a abraçou de volta e deixou que ela chorasse em seu ombro. Não adiantava falar que dessa vez ia ser diferente e que tudo ia ficar bem. Ele não sabia disso e nem tinha o direito de falar isso para ela.

- Eu não posso te prometer que vai ser diferente dessa vez Tonks, nem que vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não sei disso, ninguém sabe. Mas Dumbledore é um ótimo bruxo e nós estamos ao lado dele, isso já é o suficiente para nos deixar mais confiante. Da outra vez não estávamos preparados como estamos para essa, mas ainda assim eu não posso te garantir nada. Nós vamos fazer o melhor para que tudo acabe bem.

Tonks não falou nada, apenas continuou deitado no ombro de Lupin. E foi nesse momento que Sirius desceu as escadas, parando abruptamente ao ver a cena. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao ver o que acontecia, mas logo foi desmanchado ao ver o rosto de Lupn, que o olhava espantado e pedindo ajuda.

- Tonks! – falou Sirius sentando na mesinha de centro em frente a eles.

Ao levantar a cabeça, Tonks percebeu o quanto ela estava perto do rosto de Lupin. Ele a observava com espanto e admiração. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela não conseguiu desviar seu olhar do dele. Era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre aquele olhar penetrante que a fazia se perder nos pensamentos, que a deixava imóvel, que a conquistava mais a cada momento.

Quando Tonks levantou sua cabeça ao chamado de Sirius, Lupin percebeu o quanto estavam pertos um do outro. Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos dela. Ele podia sentir a respiração leve dela em seu pescoço, o cheiro de shampoo vindo dos cabelos dela, mas acima de tudo, ele podia sentir o cheiro do perfume dela, o mesmo perfume que ele sempre sentia quando estavam pertos.

- Tonks, aconteceu alguma coisa! – Sirius perguntou novamente.

Tonks se desfez do abraço de Lupin e se arrumou no sofá, olhando agora para o primo a sua frente que parecia preocupado.

- Não foi nada. Eu estou bem.

- Você não parece bem.

- Me desculpem por presenciarem isso. É que quando estou de tpm eu costumo ficar muito instável emocionalmente. Eu já estou bem, de verdade. – ao dizer isso ela olhou para os dois que a observavam.

- Você tem certeza Tonks! Não quer que eu faça um chocolate quente pra você se sentir melhor!

- Obrigada Remo... – ela sorriu para ele que retribuiu o sorriso - ...mas eu já estou bem mesmo, foi só um momento de instabilidade hormonal!

- Vocês mulheres são muito estranhas sabia! – Sirius brincou com Tonks

- Passe por isso que nós passamos todos os meses e você vai ver quem é estranho!

Lupin olhou mortalmente para Sirius, que entendeu o recado perfeitamente. Era hora de mudar de assunto. Ciclos mensais, sejam eles quais forem, não era um assunto muito agradável.

- Então Tonks, como estão as coisas no Ministério!

- Haaa, as mesmas de sempre Sirius. Você continua sendo procurado, mas de acordo com fontes confiáveis você se encontra na Ásia! – Sirius e Lupin riam - O Ministro continua sendo um idiota, não acredita em Dumbledore e acha que ele está inventando isso para ficar no lugar dele. – os dois continuavam rindo – E é basicamente isso.

- Você realmente sabe como resumir os acontecimentos Tonks! – Sirius ria dela.

- Obrigada primo! Como está o Bicuço!

- Com o tempo que você passou lá em cima alimentando ele hoje, provavelmente ele não vai precisar comer mais nada por uma semana! – Lupin brincava com Sirius.

- Ele está ótimo, forte como um hipogrifo, embora eu ache que ele precisa dar um passeio ao ar livre, assim como eu! E eu não fiquei alimentando ele todo esse tempo, até eu teria passado mal só de vê-lo comer tanto assim.

- Você sabe que não da Sirius, você sabe muito bem o que Dumbledore disse. Além do mais é muito perigoso. – Remo falava calmamente para o amigo.

- Eu sei Remo, eu sei. Mas é que essa casa me faz mal, eu posso sentir magia negra em todos os cantos.

- Eu também sinto Sirius. Mas logo, logo Molly e Arthur vêm passar as férias aqui com os meninos e tudo vai melhorar.

- É primo, não fique triste. Eu estou aqui também. Eu sei que não posso ficar o dia todo aqui com vocês, embora eu gostaria, mas eu posso ficar sempre depois das reuniões pra gente conversar, jogar xadrez, bexigas explosivas!

- Depois diz que não é uma criança! – Sirius disse, fazendo ele e Lupin rirem.

- Muito engraçado você, Sirius. Eu estou aqui tentando de ajudar e você fica rindo da minha cara.

- Ohhh priminha! Me desculpe pela brincadeira – Sirius ria cada vez mais.

- Sirius... – disse Lupin que parou de rir e lembrou do que ele disse antes - ...se você não estava alimentando o Bicuço todo esse tempo, por que você não veio conversar com a gente então!

- Porque eu não quis atrapalhar os dois, vocês estavam se dando tão bem!

- Sirius! – Tonks e Lupin falaram juntos.

- O que! Eu não estou mentindo, estou! Vocês estavam mesmo se dando muito bem!

- É verdade sim. – disse Tonks que sorriu para Lupin – Nós nos damos muito bem e temos varias coisas em comum, mas isso não é desculpa para você não ter vindo conversar com a gente.

- É Sirius, sim prima tem razão. Isso não te da razão nenhuma pra não ter vindo conversar com a gente.

Por sorte deles, ou azar, a campainha tocou novamente fazendo o quadro da Sra. Black começar a gritar novamente, xingado eles de todos os nomes possíveis. Lupin e Sirius correram para o quadro, enquanto Tonks foi atender a porta. Os membros da Ordem haviam chegado para a reunião.


	3. A Descoberta

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde a reabertura da Ordem. Os Weasleys e Hermione Granger se mudariam para o Largo Grimmauld nº12 hoje, para se juntarem a Sirius e Lupin e ajudarem na limpeza da casa, que realmente precisava de ajuda.

Nessas duas últimas semanas, Tonks sempre ficava na sede depois da reunião para conversar com Sirius e Lupin. Eles gostavam da companhia da garota e ela também gostada deles. Eles passavam horas conversando e se divertindo.

Hoje, porém, quando acabou a reunião, Lupin não ficou para conversar com os amigos, ele não ficou nem para o jantar. Ele foi para o seu quarto alegando que estava passando mal. Ele estava mesmo com uma aparência muito ruim, seus olhos pareciam cansados, havia varias marcas embaixo dos olhos mostrando que ele não conseguia dormir e seus cabelos pareciam estar ficando mais branco.

Com o término da reunião, vários membros foram embora, deixando apenas os Weasleys, Herminone e Tonks, que foi apresentada às crianças e logo estava mudando o formato de seu rosto e cabelo para Gina e Herminone, para entretê-las. Molly estava preparando o jantar.

- Você precisa de ajuda Molly!

- Não precisa querida! – Molly sabia que Tonks queria ajudar e ficava grata por isso, mas ela sempre deixava alguma coisa cair no chão.

- Não tem nada que eu possa fazer! – Tonks fazia cara de pedinte.

- Você pode ajudar as meninas a colocar a mesa então. – era melhor cair garfos e facas no chão do que comida.

Dito e feito, pouco tempo depois alguns garfos que ela segurava caíram de sua mão quando ela tropeçou no próprio pé, fazendo o maior barulho. Gina e Hermione ajudavam Tonks a pegar os garfos espalhados no chão, rindo das trapalhadas dela.

Molly colocou o jantar na mesa e logo todos estavam comendo e conversando.

Gina e Herminone sentaram cada uma do lado de Tonks, pedindo para que ela mudasse sua aparência.

- Sirius, o Remo não quer comer nada! – Tonks escutou Molly perguntando a Sirius, eles estavam sentados perto dela.

- Não Molly. Ele prefere não comer nada antes. Ele diz que o estômago dele não fica bem.

- Coitado. Não sei como ele agüenta isso todo mês.

- Ele está acostumado Molly. E eu daqui a pouco vou subir para ficar com ele.

- Não é perigoso Sirius!

- Não. Ele está tomando as porções. Snape tem preparado para ele.

- Mas não é perigoso ele ficar na casa? – Molly parecia preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Molly. Dumbledore colocou um feitiço no quarto dele. Assim que a lua cheia aparece, o quarto se tranca, só abrindo novamente por alguém do lado de fora ou na manha seguinte ao nascer do sol.

- Hummmm.

- Não tem perigo mesmo Molly. Dumbledore não deixaria ninguém correndo risco aqui dentro da sede e você conhece muito bem o Remo. Ele não se transformaria no quarto dele se não fosse muito seguro.

- Eu sei Sirius. O Remo nesse ponto é excelente, sempre se preocupando com os outros.

- Ele tem medo que ele acabe mordendo alguém...

- Mas ele já mordeu alguém!

- Não, nunca...

Tonks não conseguiu escutar o resto da conversa dos dois. Gina a cutucava no ombro.

- Tonks! – Gina olhava espantada para Hermione – Tonks!

- Tonks, o que aconteceu! Você está tão branca. Você parou de mudar a cor do seu cabelo de repente. – Herminone estava preocupada.

- Herminone, que lua nós estamos!

- Lua cheia, por que! – ela e Gina se entreolharam.

- Nada não. Apenas curiosidade.

Tonks não falou mais nada durante o jantar e tão pouco quis ficar para conversar. Disse que tinha muito trabalho e pesquisa para fazer para o Ministério.

Na reunião seguinte Lupin não parecia ter melhorado muito. Continuava com uma aparência terrível, varias olheiras e os olhos cansados. Porém, desta vez Tonks sabia exatamente o que havia deixado-o assim.

Depois que todos já haviam ido dormir e só estavam Sirius, Lupin e Tonks conversando, ela resolve ir embora.

- Preciso ir Sirius, já está tarde.

- Haaaa, mas a sua companhia é tão agradável priminha. Fica mais um pouco. nem está tão tarde assim.

- Não posso mesmo Sirius, preciso ir para casa. Outro dia ficamos até mais tarde conversando.

- Vou te cobrar isso heim Tonks!

Tonks se despediu de Sirius e saiu da cozinha com Lupin. Ele sempre a acompanhava até a porta. Desde o primeiro dia que isto aconteceu, virou uma tradição entre eles. Tonks não disse nada durante todo o caminho.

- Você está quieta Tonks. Aconteceu alguma coisa! – Lupin abriu a porta para ela.

- Eu é quem deveria te fazer essa pergunta Remo. – disse Tonks séria, parando na porta e olhando para ele.

- Por que você não me contou! – Tonks perguntou novamente.

- Como você descobriu! – Lupin a encarava incrédulo – Quem te contou!

- Isso não importa. Por que você não me contou Remo?

- Eu queria te proteger...

Tonks não esperou ele terminar a frase.

- Não me venha com essa Remo. Você sabe muito bem que isso não funciona, ou você já se esqueceu da primeira vez que você tentou fazer isso! – Tonks estava ficando com raiva, detestava ser tratada assim.

- Eu não queria que você descobrisse que eu sou um monstro!

- Isso iria acontecer algum dia Remo. Cedo ou tarde eu iria descobrir. Mas eu preferia que você tivesse me contado.

Tonks ia saindo da casa, mas parou e olhou para ele.

- E quanto a você ser um monstro, você não tem o direito de achar que eu pensaria assim de você. – seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Eles se encararam, mas ela desviou o olhar e virou de costas, saindo da casa.

Lupin deu uns passos a frente e segurou o braço dela. Tonks parou, mas ela não se virou para encará-lo. A mão dele que a segurava escorregou até a mão dela, segurando-a com carinho.

- Me desculpe Tonks. Você não sabe como isso é difícil para mim. – sua voz era calma e triste.

- Pensei que fossemos amigos.

- E somos. Nós somos amigos...

- Não Remo! – Tonks se virou, seus olhos mais cheios de lágrimas – Amigos não fazem isso. Se fossemos amigos você teria confiado em mim, você teria me contado, você saberia que eu nunca, jamais pensaria que você é um monstro.

Tonks não conseguiu segurar e lágrimas escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos. Ela tentou se virar para ir embora, mas Lupin segurou forte sua mão, não a deixando sair.

- Você precisa me escutar Tonks. – Lupin não falava, ele suplicava a ela.

- Não Remo! Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

Tonks soltou sua mão da dele e se virou para ir embora, mas não conseguiu. Seus pés estavam pregados no chão. Ela começou a chorar mais forte. Lupin a observava. Ele aproveitou o momento para falar. Mesmo que ela não quisesse escutar, ele ia dizer assim mesmo.

- Você não sabe como é ser um lobisomem... – Tonks continuava parada. Suas mãos cobriam seu rosto e seu choro. - ...você não sabe como é horrível ser um lobisomem. As pessoas não te respeitam, somos mal-tratados, excluídos da sociedade. – Lupin falava baixo, sua voz saia tremida. – Não conseguimos achar um trabalho descente. Não conseguimos viver sem nos lembrarem que não somos bem vindos na sociedade.

- Não são todas as pessoas que pensam assim Remo. – ela tentava dizer em meio aos soluços.

- Não Tonks! Mas a grande maioria pensa assim. – ele andou mais um pouco e ficou de frente para ela. Tonks percebeu que o rosto dele parecia mais cansado, ele tinha uma expressão de tristeza e dor. – É muito ruim ver a reação das pessoas ao saberem da verdade Tonks. Eu cresci com isso, eu convivi com isso a minha vida inteira, sempre vendo as pessoas se afastarem. Tudo isso dói muito.

- Ahhh Remo! – Tonks se jogou no pescoço dele, o abraçando.

Lupin sentiu todo o seu corpo latejando de dor da transformação e do peso do corpo dela em cima do seu, mas ele não reclamou do abraço e o retribuiu, abraçando-a também.

- Eu jamais te trataria assim Remo, você sabe disso!

Tonks se afastou um pouco dele, encarando-o nos olhos. Estavam muito perto um do outro. Aquele olhar dele a envolvia por completo. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele. Lupin sentia o cheiro do perfume dela, seu soluço ia diminuindo e a respiração aumentava.

- Você não tem mais nenhum outro segredo que eu precise saber, tem! – disse Tonks enquanto ela passava uma de suas mãos nas mechas de cabelo dele que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Lupin não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Os centímetros que os separavam diminuíam cada vez mais. As mãos dele na cintura dela a puxavam mais para perto de si.

Quando a distância entre eles parecia não existir mais, ambos estavam de olhos fechados, os sentimentos falando mais alto do que a razão, um barulho alto, de latas de lixo caindo, os tirou daquele transe.

Eles se separaram rapidamente, assustados, levantando cada um sua varinha. As latas de lixo do vizinho estavam todas no chão. Eles observavam a cena com cuidado, procurando por quem poderia ter feito aquilo.

Foi quando um gato passou correndo por eles correndo e logo em seguida um cachorro correndo atrás do gato. Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir. Mesmo com o incidente, eles ainda estavam perto um do outro.

_Crack_ Sirius apareceu assustado na porta.

- O que aconteceu! Eu escutei um barulhão lá na cozinha vindo daqui de fora. – Sirius falava correndo, até que percebeu a situação que se encontrava Tonks e Lupin. – Ahhhh, me desculpem! Hoje eu interrompi algo!

- Não foi nada Sirius. Você não está interrompendo nada. – Tonks se afastou de Lupin – Eu já estava de saída mesmo.

Tonks despediu dos dois e desaparatou, deixando um Sirius curioso e um Lupin encabulado, olhando um para o outro.

- Remo, Remo. O que aconteceu aqui amigo! – Sirius tinha um sorriso maroto.

- Não aconteceu nada Sirius. Apenas um cachorro correndo atrás de um gato. Nada mais. Melhor a gente sair daqui antes que o vizinho ache que a gente tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Os dois voltaram para dentro da casa.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei Aluado. Vocês dois estavam diferentes...

- Não aconteceu nada Sirius. Estava apenas explicando pra Tonks porque não contei para ela que sou um lobisomem.

- Você devia ter contado para ela. É sempre pior quando elas descobrem isso por outras pessoas.

- Eu sei. Eu queria ter contado, mas não estava preparado. Quem contou para ela!

- Ela não é burra Remo. Ela iria descobrir um dia ou outro, assim como nós fizemos.

- É, eu aposto que sim.

- E aposto como ela aceitou numa boa, assim como nós também fizemos!

- Sim. – Lupin estava triste com a situação.

- Você precisa confiar mais nas pessoas ao seu redor. Não são todas que querem te maltratar.

- Eu tento Sirius, mas não é fácil.

- Mas voltando ao assunto Remo, você não me engana! Pode até não ter acontecido nada hoje, agora, mas está acontecendo. Dá para ver isso estampado na cara de vocês.

- Não tem nada acontecendo. Somos apenas amigos. Ela é sua prima!

- O que que tem ela ser minha prima! Só porque ela é minha prima não significa que não tem nada acontecendo com vocês

- Ela é 12 anos mais nova Sirius, é uma criança ainda.

- Ela é 12 anos mais nova sim Remo, mas com certeza não é mais uma criança e você sabe muito bem disso. Ela tem total consciência dos atos e desejos dela. Não se esqueça que ela também é uma Black e você conhece um muito bem!

Lupin não respondeu. Não sabia o que responder. Sabia que Sirius estava certo.

- E deixe-a descobrir que você a chamou de criança. Você está morto amigo! –Sirius saiu rindo da sala, deixando Lupin lá parado, perdido em seus pensamentos.


	4. Conversas

A reunião de hoje estava mais tranqüila, sem muito barulho, sem muitas coisas caindo no chão. Tonks e Lupin estavam em uma missão para a Ordem, patrulhando um bairro trouxa de Londres, a pedido de Dumbledore que suspeitava de alguma atividade dos comensais da morte.

Os dois chegaram quando os Weasleys e Hermione já tinham acabado o jantar. Eles se atrasaram, pois como estavam em uma missão num bairro trouxa, tinham que passar o mais real possível dos trouxas. Isso significava andar com roupas parecidas com as deles, andar no meio de transporte deles. Nada de magia!

Tonks parecia muito aborrecida quando ela apareceu na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Lupin ao contrario parecia muito alegre.

- Vocês demoraram. – disse Molly preocupada – O que aconteceu! Nós nem esperamos vocês para o jantar, mas eu deixei um pouco reservado. Vou esquentar. – ao dizer ela saiu da mesa e foi para o fogão preparar a janta dos dois.

- É esse maldito meio de transporte dos trouxas. Detesto andar de trem na hora de pico. É muito cheio e anda muito devagar. – respondeu Tonks mal humorada.

- Você parece meio mal humorada Tonks. Que bicho te mordeu! – perguntou Gui, que também estava por ali na cozinha conversando com seu pai e Sirius.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Lupin que ainda não tinha dito uma palavra começou a rir.

- Você ri não é Remo! Deixa você. Grande amigo que você é! É nessas horas que a gente descobre os verdadeiros amigos.

- Mas estava divertido, por que eu ia interromper! - Lupin não parava de rir.

- Será que vocês podiam explicar a situação para os restantes aqui, para que possamos rir também! – disse Sirius.

- É que a Tonks – Lupin ria cada vez mais – foi, digamos assim, abordada no trem! – Tonks bufava de raiva.

- Ela foi o que! – perguntou Gui não entendendo.

- Ela foi abordada por um trouxa. Ele começou a cantá-la.

- Eu não fui abordada, eu fui descaradamente assediada por aquele maldito trouxa.

Todos na cozinha riam dela.

- Mas porque você está achando isso ruim priminha! Isso é bom, prova que você é bem bonita!

- Haaa, obrigada Sirius – disse Tonks em um tom sarcástico – Eu realmente merecia isso. E esse ai – ela apontava pra Lupin – nem para me ajudar e me livrar dele.

- Coitado do sujeito Tonks. Eu não ia estragar a tentativa dele.

- Tentativa! Foram tentativas e mais tentativas. Isso sim! – Tonks continuava furiosa com o acontecimento.

Molly, que estava apenas rindo da situação da garota, entregou os pratos de comida a Tonks e Lupin, sentando novamente ao lado de Arthur, para terminar de ouvir a história.

- Mas o que ele te fez para te deixar tão nervosa! – Sirius a perguntava.

- Ele ficava insistindo em dizer que me achava maravilhosa, a mulher mais bonita que ele já viu...

- Eu não o culpo – disse Sirius com um enorme sorriso, interrompendo-a.

- Ai ele ficou pedindo o meu telefone, porque ele queria muito sair comigo.

- E por que você não deu seu telefone para ele Tonks! – Gui perguntou a ela.

- Você não viu o sujeito Gui...

- Ele não era tão feio assim Tonks. Você está exagerando. Eles vão achar que era um cara horroroso. – disse Lupin

- É porque a situação não era com você, né! Queria ver se fosse o contrário.

- Certamente não iria acontecer. Mas coitado dele Tonks. Ele queria apenas se divertir um pouco. Que mal tem nisso!

- Remo, você devia ficar calado. Você não quis nem me ajudar a se livrar dele.

- E acabar com a minha diversão! Estava super divertido ver você tentando se livrar do moço.

Todos na cozinha estavam rindo mais ainda da história, o que deixava Tonks mais revoltada.

- Você me paga Remo! – Tonks lançou um olhar de raiva para Lupin.

- E como você acabou se livrando do rapaz Tonks! – Molly entrou na conversa.

- Felizmente nosso ponto chegou e eu pude arrastar o Sr. Lupin ai para fora do trem junto comigo.

- E o que o rapaz fez! – Molly perguntou novamente.

- Ainda bem que nada. Ficou apenas olhando eu sair do trem puxando o Remo comigo.

- Você é uma destruidora de corações, sabia Tonks! – Sirius brincava com ela.

Ela não disse nada, apenas mostrou a língua para ele em troca. Ela e Lupin logo terminaram de jantar. Antes que Molly pudesse levantar da cadeira para retirar os pratos dos dois, Lupin falou.

- Não se preocupe Molly, deixe que eu arrume aqui. Você está cansada.

- Você tem certeza Remo! – ela disse com um olhar preocupado que no final Tonks fosse o ajudar e acabasse quebrando tudo.

- Tenho sim Molly, pode deixar que eu arrumo aqui sozinho. – respondeu ele vendo a expressão de preocupação dele – Pode ir deitar. Aproveite!

- Obrigada Remo. Boa noite para vocês!

- Boa noite crianças – disse Arthur saindo da cozinha junto com sua esposa.

- Boa noite! – disseram todos juntos.

Lupin pegou as coisas que estavam em cima da mesa, que ele e Tonks utilizaram para jantar e foi para a pia limpar tudo. Ele limpou e guardou tudo o seu devido lugar.

- Mas então Tonks, você não gosta que as pessoas se aproximem de você, é isso! – Gui perguntava a ela.

- Não aquele tipo de gente.

- Qual seu tipo de homem então Tonks! – Sirius perguntava curioso.

- Haaa... – ela ficou sem graça, todos os três homens ali na cozinha a observava – ...eu não tenho um tipo específico. Eu estou sempre mudando de gosto.

- Você deve ter algum tipo que lhe atraia mais. Todos têm!

- Eu não ligo muito para o exterior Sirius. Desde que seja um homem inteligente, educado e gentil...

- Mas como você sabe que aquele moço do trem não era assim! Você nem deu uma chance a ele!

Gui e Lupin riam dos dois. Tonks estava ficando sem graça com a conversa e Sirius estava adorando.

- Eu simplesmente sei. Se ele fosse educado, gentil e principalmente inteligente, ele não teria feito aquilo.

- Nunca se sabe prima. Vai que ele achou que nunca mais ia te ver e aquela era a única oportunidade dele! Não pode desperdiçar. Se você não tentar nunca vai saber!

- Ele realmente nunca mais vai me ver, com certeza! Desperdiçou a chance dele. Devia ter tentado com outra garota.

- Você é muito cruel sabia!

- Mas Tonks, o que custava dar uma chance ao pobre rapaz! Ele realmente parecia interessado! – Lupin brincava com ela, vendo que ela estava ficando com raiva de novo.

- Me poupe dessa Remo. Eu não ia dar chance nenhuma para ele, até porque eu já estou interessada em alguém... – ela ficou sem graça com o que disse, mas olhou discretamente para Lupin, que a olhava com certo interesse. Mas nenhum dos dois sustentou o olhar por muito tempo.

- Haaa... – Sirius gritou, batendo a mão na mesa - ...eu sabia! Quem é o sortudo?

- Isso não lhe interessa. Nem adianta ficar perguntando. Eu não vou dizer.

- Você não vai contar para a gente Tonks! – não era só o Sirius que estava curioso. Aparentemente o Gui também estava.

- Não Gui, não vou. Não sei nem porque eu disse aquilo, saiu sem querer. Assunto encerrado!

- Você é realmente muito má senhorita Tonks. – Sirius estava decepcionado.

- É, vejo que o assunto morreu aqui. Vou me retirar então. Boa noite para vocês! – disse Gui se levantando, mas antes que ele saísse da cozinha, ele pegou alguns pergaminhos que estavam na estante e entregou à Tonks – Tonks, Shacklebolt pediu para te entregar esses pergaminhos. Parece que você esqueceu na sua mesa e você precisa terminá-los.

- Eu e minha cabeça! Obrigada Gui. – ela pegou os pergaminhos que ele lhe entregava e colocou em cima da mesa - Boa noite.

- Boa noite! – Lupin e Sirius disseram.

Gui saiu da cozinha e deixou os três ali sentados, olhando um para o outro, em silêncio.

- Você não vai nos dizer mesmo quem que é o sortudo prima! Você pode contar para a gente. Estamos só nos três agora. Ninguém vai contar nada.

- Não Sirius, eu não vou contar. – ela ficou vermelha – Não adianta insistir. – e ela arriscou olhar mais uma vez para Lupin. Ele continuava observando-a, sem falar nada. Ela não sabia dizer se ele parecia decepcionado ou aliviado por ela não contar quem era a pessoa que ela estava interessada.

Sirius então se levantou da cadeira e foi até o armário pegar algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Você tem _firewhiskey_ aí Sirius!

- Aquele moço realmente te atormentou heim prima!

- Eu quero esquecer aquele acontecimento! Vamos mudar um pouco hoje. Chega de cerveja amanteigada.

- Três doses de _firewhiskey_ saindo.

Sirius colocou os copos na mesa e encheu cada um deles. Os três ergueram o copo no ar e em seguida beberam aquela dose de uma vez.

- Tonks, me diz uma coisa, você prefere homem de cabelos claros ou escuros!

- Sirius! Eu já disse que não vou responder quem é. – Tonks respondeu ofendida.

- Mas eu não perguntei quem é o sortudo. Estou apenas curioso. O que custa responder. Eu por exemplo prefiro mulher de cabelos claros! E você Remo!

- Eu! – ele estava apenas escutando a conversa dos dois – Haaa, eu acho que prefiro cabelos escuros.

- Viu Tonks. Isso não dói. Conta ai. Cabelos claros ou escuros!

- Claros.

- Homens mais alto ou mais baixo!

- Mais alto. E vocês!

- Eu prefiro mais baixa. – disse Sirius se animando com o jogo.

- Eu também prefiro mais baixa.

- Mulher mais nova ou mais velha! – Tonks perguntou.

- Mais nova, com certeza, mas se bem que tem algumas mulheres mais velhas que eu vou te contar viu. – respondeu Sirius se animando.

- Mais nova também. – Lupin sempre respondia timidamente as questões.

- Mais velho. Esse negócio de homem mais novo não está com nada. São muito criança pro meu gosto. – Lupin e Sirius se olharam rindo dela.

- Tá, então vejamos essa, beijo ou mordida! – Sirius animava a conversa deles.

- Difícil, mas eu acho que eu fico com o beijo. – Tonks colocou mais _firewhiskey_ nos copos que estavam vazios e bebeu um pouco.

- Eu acho que eu prefiro mordidas. Mas beijo não fica muito trás não. – Lupin disse após beber mais um pouco de _firewhiskey_ também.

- Eu concordo com meu amigo Remo.

- Pescoço ou orelha! – dessa vez foi Lupin quem perguntou.

- Essa é sacanagem heim Remo. Mas eu prefiro o pescoço. – e Tonks bebeu mais um pouco.

- Boa amigo, muito bom. Eu fico com a orelha. E você!

- Obrigado Sirius. – ele respondeu alegremente – Eu também fico com a orelha.

- Tudo bem, uma boa agora, em pé ou deitado! – ao ouvir a pergunta de Tonks, Lupin teve que beber mais um gole de sua bebida.

- Não tem como escolher entre esses dois... – Sirius dizia animado - ...qualquer um dos dois está ótimo para mim. Sexo é sexo Tonks. É sempre bom!

- Não vale Sirius, você tem que escolher entre um dos dois.

- Sacanagem, muita sacanagem. Definitivamente não tem como escolher entre um ou outro. Mas como eu não tenho opção eu fico com o de pé! E você!

- Eu sabia que eu ia te pegar nessa. – disse ela rindo – É bem difícil mesmo de responder, mas assim que é interessante. Eu prefiro de pé também. – e ela bebeu mais um pouco de_ firewhiskey_. Os dois estavam agora olhando para Lupin, esperando pela resposta dele.

- Eu preciso responder!

- Claro! – Tonks e Sirius disseram juntos.

- Eu acho que prefiro... – ele estava ficando sem graça - ..deitado, mas eu gosto dos outros jeitos também! – ao responder ele bebeu mais um pouco.

E os três continuaram com a conversa por mais um tempo. Até que ficou tarde e Tonks precisou acabar com a brincadeira.

- Você precisa mesmo ir embora Tonks!

- Você sempre me pergunta isso Sirius, e você sabe que sim. Eu não posso ficar, preciso ir para casa. Já está tarde.

- Você sempre estragando os prazeres alheios, né!

- Outro dia a gente continua essa conversa. Vamos Remo! – ela se despediu de Sirius e saiu da cozinha acompanhada de Lupin.

- Obrigada por sempre me acompanhar até a porta. É muito gentil de sua parte. – ela estava mais feliz do que o normal, a bebida estava fazendo efeito.

- Não precisa agradecer. Eu gosto de te acompanhar. É uma tradição nossa. – ele também estava mais feliz do que o normal.

- Você é muito gentil, sabia! – ela o deixou sem graça.

Eles chegaram na sala de visitas, Lupin abriu a porta para ela. Quando ela foi sair, ela tropeçou em um de seus pés, que não estavam andando muito bem mais devido ao álcool. Por sorte, Lupin conseguiu pegá-la antes que ela caísse no chão e fizesse o maior barulho, acordando o quadro da Sra. Black.

- Obrigada Remo! Acho que exagerei um pouco na bebida hoje! – disse ela rindo, ainda sendo segurada por ele.

- De nada. Você está bem para ir para casa!

- Sim, eu bebi um pouco, mas ainda estou conseguindo fazer o que quero, quando não tropeço nos meus próprios pés!

- Tudo bem então. Boa noite Tonks.

- Boa noite Remo!

Quando Lupin foi lhe dar um beijo de despedida na bochecha, ela virou o rosto para lhe dar um beijo também, fazendo com que Lupin lhe desse um beijo muito próximo da boca. Eles não desgrudaram o rosto um do outro. Ficaram ali parados, sem fazer nada, cada um sentindo o próprio coração começando a bater mais forte, a respiração aumentando. Lupin ainda a segurava. Eles se afastaram o suficiente para conseguirem olhar um no olho do outro. Era sempre o mesmo olhar, a mesma intensidade, a mesma força que os prendiam sempre.

Para a infelicidade dos dois, Sirius apareceu correndo na sala, carregando vários pergaminhos na mão.

- _Cof_, _cof_. – Sirius fez com que os dois percebessem a sua presença ali na sala - Eu vou te contar vocês dois, viu. – ele realmente sabia como deixá-los embaraçado – Eu tento não atrapalhá-los, mas eu não tenho culpa. Se você não fosse tão cabeça de vento Tonks, eu não precisava vir aqui te entregar seus pergaminhos. – ele entregou os pergaminhos a ela – Bom, resolvido isso eu vou indo, porque estou me sentindo excluído aqui.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – disse ela antes que Sirius saísse da sala – E obrigada Sirius. Bom, é melhor eu ir andando. Boa noite para vocês! – ao dizer isso, ela saiu da casa, mas antes de desaparatar, ela olhou novamente para Lupin.

- Desculpe amigo. Eu devia ter esperado. Mas quando vi, eu já tinha atrapalhado.

- Não precisa se desculpar Sirius. Foi até bom você ter chegado. Podíamos ter feito algo que não devíamos.

- Não me venha com essa Remo. Pelo jeito que vocês estão, os dois querem e muito. Não sei como não aconteceu nada ainda.

- Ela merece alguém melhor Sirius. Alguém mais inteiro, alguém mais saudável.

- Isso é ela quem decide. Não tente fazer essa decisão por ela. Ela sabe o que quer.


	5. O Inicio

Mais uma vez a reunião estava calma, tranqüila e sem muitas coisas caindo pelo chão. Tonks e Lupin estavam fora novamente em uma missão no mesmo bairro trouxa de Londres.

Quando eles chegaram à sede da Ordem, pois precisavam fazer os relatórios da missão, eles encontraram com Molly, Arthur e Sirius conversando na cozinha. Eles já haviam jantado e estavam apenas esperando pelos dois.

Novamente Tonks parecia aborrecida e Lupin se encontrava de muito bom humor.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez querida! – Molly perguntou carinhosamente ao ver o estado de Tonks entrando na cozinha.

- Esses homens trouxas... – ela dizia nervosa

- Não me diga que você encontrou com o mesmo rapaz de ontem! – Arthur perguntava com curiosidade.

- Não foi o mesmo. Mas o que há de errado com esse povo! Por que eles têm que ficar me cantando! – ela gesticulava enquanto falava agitada.

- É priminha, pelo jeito você anda fazendo muito sucesso! – Sirius adorava brincar com ela.

- Você não era assim nos seus vinte e poucos anos, era! – ao ouvir a pergunta de Tonks, Lupin não resistiu e começou a rir.

- Você não conhece o Sirius. Ele definitivamente não era assim. – Lupin tentava dizer em meio às gargalhadas – Ele não dava tempo para a garota responder não!

- Não era bem assim Remo.

- Quantos tapas você levou por beijar as garotas Sirius! Sem falar nas garotas que te lançavam algum feitiço.

- Sirius! – Molly estava indignada. Ela aproveitou para ir arrumar o jantar dos dois. O restante dos ouvintes apenas ria.

- Mas então Tonks... – Sirius tentava voltar novamente o assunto para os acontecimentos da noite - ...você foi assediada novamente no trem!

- Esse maldito transporte trouxa.

- Vocês pegaram o mesmo trem de ontem!

- Não, a Tonks não quis arriscar encontrar com o mesmo sujeito de ontem, então nós pegamos outro trem, um pouco mais tarde.

- Mas não adiantou nada. Acho que esses trouxas ficam revezando, cada um em um trem. – Tonks bufava de raiva – Ainda bem que acabou. Hoje foi o último dia. Não mais! Chega de ficar em missão por aquele lado.

- Haaa Tonks, estava divertido. E esse rapaz era mais interessante do que o de ontem! – Lupin falava animadamente.

- Ele realmente era mais bonito do que o de ontem, e mais interessante também, mas fala sério, né! Quem merece ficar ouvindo isso no trem!

- E o Remo não fez nada para te ajudar! – Molly perguntava, olhando feio para Lupin que continuava rindo.

- Não! Ele continuou não me ajudando. Ele apenas ria. – Tonks também olhava feio para Lupin.

- Eu estava dando ao rapaz uma chance, assim como eu fiz ontem. E também não tinha muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer. O trem estava cheio, mal dava para se mexer.

- Você podia ter pelo menos fingido que era meu namorado ou amigo, quem sabe assim ele largava do meu pé.

- Eu pensei em te ajudar, mas depois você iria brigar comigo. Ai achei melhor você resolver a situação sozinha mesmo. E no final você parecia estar até gostando da conversa.

- Como não dava para fugir do rapaz né! Acabei conversando com ele para ver se passava mais rápido.

Molly colocou o prato de comida em frente aos dois, que conversavam.

- Remo... – disse ela - ...você...

- Pode deixar Molly – disse Lupin antes dela terminar a frase – Pode deixar que eu limpo depois. Obrigado pelo jantar.

- De nada Remo. Eu vou subir então. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Molly. Obrigada!

- De nada Tonks.

E ela saiu da cozinha acompanhada do marido. Deixando os três na cozinha, como de costume. Porém dessa vez, Sirius mal falava. Ele apenas escutava a conversa de Tonks e Lupin.

- Mas você estava bem entretida na conversa dele. Estavam até rindo. – disse Lupin, retornado o assunto – Eu não quis estragar. – Tonks olhava feio para ele.

- Como eu disse, não adiantava ficar fugindo. E ele era uma pessoa muito interessante, bem divertida por sinal.

- Ta vendo. Depois você reclama. E eu te ajudei sim. Se não me engano, se eu não tivesse te arrastado comigo porta a fora, você teria ficado no trem, perdendo o ponto, e provavelmente teria ficado conversando com o rapaz.

- Eu estava prestando atenção sim. Só estava passando meu telefone para ele...

- Você deu seu telefone para ele! – Lupin parecia aborrecido, decepcionado e triste com a noticia.

- Dei, por quê! Não foi você quem me disse que estava dando uma chance ao rapaz, que eu devia dar uma chance ao rapaz! Pois então... – Tonks estava mais calma agora.

- Mas você nem conhece ele direito. Como você pode sair por ai passando seu telefone! – um tom de indignação saia de Lupin. Mas não era só indignação, ele também estava com ciúmes.

- Eu não conheço, mas posso ficar conhecendo.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso.

- Você está com ciúmes Remo! – Tonks olhava intrigada, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu, com ciúmes! Por que estaria! Só fiquei preocupado. Pensei que vocês não saiam por ai passando o numero do telefone, para qualquer um.

- Mas quem disse que ele é qualquer um!

- Você o conheceu hoje. Como pode confiar assim nas pessoas!

- Olha para vocês!. – Sirius finalmente falava alguma coisa – É incrível como só vocês dois não conseguem ver o que está bem na frente do nariz de vocês.

Como nenhum dos dois falou nada, ele continuou.

- Uma hora vocês vão perceber e vão ver como tudo isso que vocês estão falando agora não passa de ciúmes um do outro. Está estampado na cara de vocês! – Sirius ria da expressão deles. Nenhum dos dois esperava por isso – Está mais do que obvio que vocês estão envolvidos emocionalmente.

E sem esperar que um dos dois pudesse responder as afirmações dele, ele se levantou da mesa e saiu da cozinha, deixado-os sozinhos. Nenhum dos dois falou nada por um tempo. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar. Lupin apenas levantou da mesa e foi limpar os pratos que eles haviam jantado. Por pior que fossem as afirmações de Sirius, ambos sabiam que ele estava certo. Desde o inicio eles se deram bem e os sentimentos foram aumentando, descobrindo o quanto eles se davam bem e o quanto um precisava do outro, fosse como amigos, como colegas de trabalho.

Lupin apreciava a companhia de Tonks. Ela era sempre tão divertida, alegre, descontraída, o contrario dele. Mas mesmo assim eles se davam bem, mesmo com todas as trapalhadas dela, mesmo com a diferença de idade entre eles. Ela sempre tinha algum assunto para conversar com ele, não importa onde estavam e nem o que estavam fazendo.

Tonks também apreciava a companhia de Lupin. Ele estava sempre por perto, sempre disposto a ajudar, sempre gentil, sempre a ajudando nas suas trapalhadas, se importando com ela. Ele podia ser mais velho, mas ela não se importava. Mesmo com a diferença de idade entre eles, ela adorava conversar com ele, sobre qualquer assunto. Ele sempre a escutava.

Quando Lupin voltou a mesa, ele entregou uma caneca com chá para Tonks. Eles continuavam em silêncio. Aquele silêncio constrangedor. Por pior que a situação fosse, alguém tinha que dar o primeiro passo e pedir desculpas. Como Lupin estava acostumado, foi ele quem voltou a conversa.

- Me desculpe Tonks. Eu não quis te ofender. – ele tentava se desculpar.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas Remo. Acabei sendo grossa com você e você não merecia isso. – Tonks também tentava se desculpar.

- Você não foi grossa. Eu que fui insensível. Devia ter te ajudado.

- Não era sua obrigação me livrar daqueles rapazes. E eu te fiz sorrir por algumas horas, isso já me deixa feliz.

- Mas eu sou seu amigo e é isso que amigos fazem, eles ajudam um ao outro. E você sempre me faz sorrir Tonks! – Lupin sorria para ela.

- Fico feliz em saber disso! – ela retribuiu o sorriso – Mas já passou e não tem mais importância. Mas fique sabendo que se um dia isso voltar a acontecer, eu vou cobrar de você essa ajuda viu!

- Pode deixar que da próxima vez eu dou um jeito de espantar o sujeito que chegar perto de você. Embora eu ache que não vamos precisar fazer isso. – ele deu uma pausa – Você deu seu telefone de verdade para ele! – Lupin ficou vermelho com a pergunta dele.

- Não! – Tonks podia ver a alegria dele ao ouvir a resposta dela e ficou contente com isso – Eu inventei um telefone qualquer que me veio a cabeça.

- Você é realmente má, sabia Tonks! – Lupin sorria para ela.

- Eu tento, mas com um sorriso desses para mim fica praticamente impossível! – e novamente Lupin ficou vermelho, mas ele não desfez o sorriso.

- Acho melhor nós começarmos a fazer os relatórios que Dumbledore pediu. Não vamos demorar muito, já que não teve muitos acontecimentos relacionados com os comensais da morte.

- Haaa... – Tonks abaixou a cabeça na mesa, ela estava cansada e ainda tinha que fazer os relatórios - ... eu esqueci dos relatórios. Mas quanto antes nós começarmos mais cedo eu posso voltar para casa.

Lupin pegou os pergaminhos, penas e tinteiro para eles. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, concentrados no que estavam escrevendo. O único som que se ouvia era o de penas riscando os pergaminhos e batidas de canecas na mesa quando eles bebiam um pouco de chá. Depois de um tempo escrevendo, sem falar nada, Tonks não agüentou.

- Remo! – disse ela com uma voz melosa.

- Hummm – disse ele sem nem levantar a cabeça, prestando atenção no que estava escrevendo.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa!

- Claro, pergunte.

- É... eu queria saber... se você não se importar de me falar... – Lupin olhou para ela curioso, ela normalmente não era de ficar enrolando, ela sempre falava rápido e sem medir muito as palavras – é que desde o dia que eu descobri... eu sempre quis saber... como é sua transformação na lua cheia!

- Você quer saber como é minha transformação! – ele olhava com mais interesse ainda nela.

- Você não precisa me contar se não quiser... é apenas uma curiosidade minha... sabe, eu nunca conheci um lobisomem antes... e não se acha isso com muita freqüência nos livros... mas eu compreendo perfeitamente se você não quiser falar.

- Não tem problema. Na verdade você foi uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que me perguntaram isso. – Lupin continuava observando-a, até que seus olhos se encontraram e eles ficaram se encarando, sem desviar o olhar.

Lupin contou tudo para ela. Era incrível como ele conseguia conversar abertamente com ela. Ele contava desde quando foi mordido quando criança até os dias de hoje, como ele havia sobrevivido ao ataque, como seus amigos em Hogwarts haviam mudado por ele, se transformando em animargos secretamente, como seu corpo se transformava todo mês na lua cheia, como ele viva com isso. Tonks escutava tudo com muito interesse, perguntando algumas vezes e se interessando mais ainda no assunto. Ela o admirava muito e não podia acreditar que ele tinha passado por tudo aquilo na vida.

Tonks resolveu encher sua caneca de chá pela terceira vez. Quando ela estava voltando para sua cadeira, ela sem querer tropeçou nos próprios pés e acabou indo parar no chão. Lupin sempre ria das trapalhadas dela, mas como ela não se levantava, ele correu para ajudá-la.

Tonks estava tentando se levantar do chão. Seu nariz estava sangrando, suas mãos estavam com alguns cortes, que a caneca fez ao quebrar e seu cotovelo estava ralado. Lupin a ajudou a ficar sentada no chão da cozinha, sentando de frente para ela, espantado com o tamanho do estrago que aquela queda havia feito.

- Você se superou hoje Tonks. Como você consegue fazer isso com você mesma! – Lupin estava preocupado. Ele fez o nariz dela parar de sangrar.

- Isso não é nada. Já tive tombos piores do que este. Mas é que eu não consegui me proteger na queda, e acabei quebrando a caneca na minha mão, então me machuquei toda.

- Olhe sua mão, toda cortada. – disse Lupin pegando a mão dela nas suas - _Reparo_. – disse ele e a caneca quebrada voltou ao normal.

Ele limpava com cuidado os cortes da mão dela, fechando-os logo em seguida com sua varinha. Mesmo depois de terminado ele não soltou a mão dela, ficando ali, apenas observando-a, com interesse e curiosidade. Tonks também não fez muita questão que ele soltasse sua mão. Ela gostava da sensação que ele a causava. Era uma sensação de conforto e segurança.

Depois de um tempo Lupin passava a mão sobre o nariz dela, observando se não estava quebrado nem nada. Ele podia sentir a pele macia e quente dela. Tonks fechou os olhos com o contato dos dedos dele em seu rosto.

- Acho que não está quebrado. Só sangrou mesmo. – Tonks continuava com os olhos fechados.

- Por que você tem que ser sempre tão gentil Remo! – ela abriu os olhos e seus olhares se encontram novamente. Aqueles olhos castanhos que a deixavam sem reação, que a faziam se sentir nas nuvens – Por que você tem que ser sempre tão educado e atencioso! Por que você tem que ser sempre tão especial! – seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Porque eu me preocupo com você Tonks! – ele enxugava as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer no rosto dela e novamente ela fechou os olhos com o contato da mão dele em seu rosto.

Ela ficou ali, de olhos fechados, permitindo que ele a tocasse. Eles estavam muito perto um do outro. Eles podiam sentir a respiração do outro. Lupin continuava segurando a mão machucada dela, enquanto com a outra mão ele sentia a pele delicada do rosto dela. E sem que nenhum dos dois tomasse a iniciativa, seus lábios se encontraram.

No primeiro momento nenhum dos dois fez nada, mas aos poucos eles começaram a se beijar, um beijo tímido e delicado, seus lábios se acostumando com a presença do outro. Suas línguas logo estavam se encontrando, conhecendo a boca do outro. Mas logo em seguida Lupin se afastou dela, terminando com o beijo.

- Não Tonks! – sua respiração era pesada e apressada.

Tonks fingiu que não ouviu o que ele disse e se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente. Mas ele a impediu, colocando seus dedos nos lábios dela.

- Não podemos fazer isso – ele tentava dizer, enquanto ela beijava seus dedos delicadamente, dando umas mordidinhas de vez em quando, passando a beijar a palma de sua mão.

Era impossível se concentrar com ela o provocando daquele jeito.

- Tonks! – ela continuava sem prestar atenção nele, apenas beijando sua mão – Ninfadora! - ao ouvir o primeiro nome dela, ela teve que prestar atenção nele – Não podemos fazer isso, é errado! – ele tentava dizer.

- Não me chame de Ninfadora. O que tem de errado em duas pessoas que se gostam finalmente ficarem juntas! – ela o encarava.

- Isto não está certo, eu sou muito velho, tenho idade para ser seu pai.

- O que isso tem a ver! Eu não me importo! Você não é muito velho, podemos ter uma certa diferença de idade, mas com certeza eu não te vejo como um pai, de jeito nenhum.

- O que as pessoas vão dizer a respeito disso. Eu sou um lobisomem Tonks.

- As pessoas não precisam saber disso Remo e se souberem que me importa! – ela dizia a ele, encarando-o nos olhos – Eu sei que você é um lobisomem e também não me importo com isso. Por que você fica tentando colocar obstáculos entre a gente!

- Eu tenho medo que eu possa te ferir um dia, eu sou perigodo. E eu não suportaria se isso acontecesse.

- Você não vai me ferir Remo e você não é nem um pouco perigoso pra mim. Você não vê que eu sou perigosa pra mim mesma! Nem consigo parar em pé sem me machucar.

- Você merece alguém mais jovem, mais saudável, mais inteiro.

- Não tente escolher o que é melhor para mim, eu sei muito bem o que eu quero e tenho total consciência disso.

Lupin abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela continuou.

- Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, mas você tem medo. Medo que esse sentimento possa ser recíproco, mas que você não seja digno de recebê-lo por ser um lobisomem. Mas você pode Remo. Você merece esse sentimento como qualquer outro homem e você têm. Você tem medo do que as pessoas vão falar e pensar e acaba se esquecendo de você mesmo. Você precisa pensar mais em você, não seja tão racional, deixe seu coração agir livremente, sem medo. Não dói.

Com isso, ela pegou o rosto dele e o beijou, um beijo calmo e suave. Quando ele começou a retribuir o beijo, ela se separou dele, ainda segurando seu rosto.

- Não dói e não é tão horrível assim, é! – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele apenas a respondeu com um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado e intenso. Ele a segurava na cintura enquanto ela bagunçava os cabelos dele, passando a mão em sua nunca, fazendo-o sentir arrepios por todo o corpo. Ela sorria com isso entre os beijos.

Quando eles se separaram, sorridentes, Lupin se levantou do chão e esticou a mão para ela.

- Aonde você vai me levar! – disse ela ofegante ao ouvido dele quando ela ficou de pé.

- Para um lugar mais aconchegante, melhor para namorar, melhor do que o chão frio da cozinha. – ele sorriu para ela e eles saíram da cozinha de mãos dadas.


End file.
